fire_emblem_houses_of_tramunos_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Guide
Combat in Fire emblem is based in tactical rpg affairs, meaning a majority of combat is based around the stat building and luck. This in turn causes combat to play (much like the origins of the roleplay) like a game. You pushed to build up your character and play battles wisely Combat Steps The general flow of combat is simple in concept. You will move your unit within the alloted amount of spaces as their movement and terrain will allow them, once in the attack range of your foe you'll select your weapon or combat art and let the dice and stats be the deciding factor of the battle's outcome. All of this will be overseen by a moderator/admin who will act as a GM for said battles, They will be in charge of keeping track of modifications in the character's stats, moving the foes, and showing the outcome of an ecounter. From there the roleplay can detail out their attack so long as it follows the outcome the GM has described. Battlefield and Movement At the start of any battle you must first know your battlefield You will be traversing along plains, deserts, towns, and various locations when fighting your foes. Obtaining victory means not only knowing our own personal skills, but also understanding the terrain. There are various types of terrain to be aware of. Plain: Neutral terrain that can be crossed with ease Forest: Takes an extra 1 Mv to traverse, +5 to Avoid Thicket: Takes an extra 1 Mv to traverse, +5 to Avoid Mountain: Takes an extra 2 Mv to traverse, +7 Avoid, +2 Defense, this terrain cannot be used by horseback units Desert: Takes an extra 2 Mv to traverse, +5 Avoid Floor: Neutral terrain that can be crossed with ease Piller: Takes an extra 1 Mv to traverse, +5 to Avoid Sea: Can only be traversed by flying units Lava: 7 damage each turn to all none flying units Gate/Door: Need's a key in order to pass through Wall: Impassable terrain except by fliers or if broken (If breakable) Special: When standing on this terrain effects may vary. Generally it will be announced by GM the effect : :::::::::::: ::::::: ::::::: ::::::: Combat Rules and Calculations When engaging in combat there are a few things to consider. First are your own stats and how they stack up against a foe, the next is the weapon you use and the properties it gives you, thirdly is the loadout of your opponent and what they could potentially be weak to. When you start combat 3 Rolls man can be made, one for your accuracy, another for your opponent's dodging,and then a third to activate any crests or luck based abilities if applicable. Once you roll your attack you then will add your dexterity (and accuracy buffs or debuffs if applicable) to the roll to make a total while your opponent will add their speed (or avoid bonuses) to their dodge. If your total equals 3 or more of their roll you will be able to land a hit. If your total ends up being 7 or more you managed a critical hit. Example: !roll 2D20. Rolled 45 (19, 16). Ameia's Dex (12) + 19= 31, Bandit's Speed (11) + 16= 27,Ameia hit the Bandit As stated before a third roll can be done to activate a crest or luck based ability. These are based of achieving a total, the total is based upon the ability at hand as a total or your D20 + luck stat. ''Example: !roll 3D20. Rolled 57 (19, 16,12). Ameia's Dex (12) + 19= 31, Bandit's Speed (11) + 16= 27,Ameia hit the Bandit. Ameia's Luck (9) + 12= 21, Crest of Vacenti activates (20 or more to activate) '' Now that you've hit how's damage dished out? Well first we'll see how much damage you'll be able to do. First let's see how physical damage is calculated. Damage is scaled based on the intervals between the attacker's strength and the victim's defense; If the strength of the assailant is 3-6 points or more then the opponent's defense they will deal full damage. If their strength is equal to or 2 points higher or lower t will only deal half damage.But if the foe's defense is 3-6 points higher then the attacker will only deal a fourth of damage. If the defender has a defense 7 points or higher then they will take no damage from the attack Str < 7 Def =No Damage Str <3-6 Def = 1/4th Damage Str <1-2 Def = 1/2 Damage Str = Def = 1/2 Damage Str 1-2 > Def =1/2 Damage Str 3-6> Def= Neutral Damage Str 7> Def= Double Damage Str 10+> Def= Quad Damage